theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Romeo
HIstory Romeo began as a little Ralts with a huge crush. He had spotted a female Ralts, Juliet, and followed her for a while until she heard him and demanded that he come out of hiding. After he explained why he was following her, she was skeptical. But, they did not have much time to debate as at that moment they were attacked by a group of Drifloon and Drifblim, led by a shiny Drifblim. Romeo and Juliet confirmed that the rumors of these Pokemon taking children away were, in fact, completely true. As some of the attackers latched onto Juliet, Romeo became so angry that he learned Confusion and was able to save Juliet by throwing an entire tree at the shiny Drifblim. At the loss of their leader, the entire faction retreated. Romeo and Juliet were together ever since. Romeo was captured as a Ralts immediately after Juliet. Dawn could not bear to leave him behind because she sensed the intense bond the two shared. Not long after being captured, the pair talked about how they would have been lost had Dawn not decided to capture them both and that Dawn was a good human for her actions. In Oreburgh, Romeo and Juliet had to fend for themselves for a time, though. Finding the city empty, Poison and Dawn divided their teams up to search for anyone left. Romeo and Juliet obviously were paired up. While enjoying a peaceful romantic moment beside a fountain outside the Oreburgh Museum, they are attacked by an army of Kabuto and Omanyte. The pair uses Confusion to lift themselves up to the museum's open window, thinking that the Pokemon would not be able to follow. Unfortunately, they began climbing the wall. Around the corner they meet up with Ross and Rosie, the lovelorn Budew couple, who are being chased by an angry Armaldo. The group finds themselves trapped. They decide to divide and conquer, the girls holding off Armaldo while the boys clear a path through the shellfish group. As they finally clear a path, Romeo sees Armaldo rise up behind Juliet and Rosie preparing to launch an X-Scissor attack. Moved by his emotions, he learns Teleport and saves the girls just in time. They find their trainers inside the Oreburgh Mine being attacked by a group of Cradily and Lileep and spring into action and save them. Upon exiting the mine later, Romeo and Juliet are asked to defeat the two Aerodactyl outside. They join hands and combine their energy to force the Pokemon to collide into one another. The ability to Teleport came in handy many times to escape from danger. Romeo and Juliet also combined their psychic abilities on occasion to defeat stronger foes, such as during the battle at the Valley Windworks. Romeo saw his first use in a gym battle against Fantina. However, he was no match for her Haunter as he was struck by a devastating Sucker Punch attack, forcing Dawn to recall him and send in Juliet instead. Both Romeo and Juliet evolved into Kirlia on the way to Veilstone City while facing the trainers that were on the route. This prepared them well for the battle with Maylene where Romeo was set to face off against Lucario. He put up a good fight, but in the end needed help from Lotus in taking him down. On the way to Pastoria City, a man gave Dawn a bag full of evolution stones, including a Dawn Stone. So, along with all of her other Pokemon, Romeo used the stone to become a powerful Gallade. Juliet also evolved at the same time because of how happy she was for Romeo and thanks to the training she had received from Dawn. One important ability that Romeo and Juliet both share is that they can create barriers to protect themselves and others from harm. This was demonstrated a couple of times, like in Celestic Town once Cyrus detonated his bomb. Romeo's first battle as a Gallade was against Wake's Floatzel while outside the destroyed city of Jubilife. The Floatzel was fast and managed to inflict a great deal of damage to Romeo, but with his ability of Steadfast kicking in, he was able to take down the Floatzel with a couple well-placed Psycho Cut attacks. Romeo was also used during Dawn's battle with Byron. Using the move Brick Break, he was able to breeze through the trainers on the way to face Byron. He also took down Byron's Steelix with just one strike. At the onset of the Drif-Invasion, Dawn was tasked with locating any people in Hearthome City who were trying to fend for themselves against the coming attack. Romeo and Juliet assisted in using their psychic abilities to amplify Dawn's abilities, successfully locating a family and two others who needed help. After gathering everyone to the Contest Hall, the attack on the building began. Eventually the roof was destroyed, Romeo and Juliet helping the others on Dawn's team stop the debris form crushing the helpless people below. But due to the sheer amount of debris, they are forced to expand their barriers to push the debris out of the building completely, which uses up a great deal of their energy. Soon, though, the leader of the Pokemon colony made his appearance. Dawn and the others were shocked to see a giant shiny Drifblim which took up almost the entirety of the Contest Hall, but Romeo and Juliet knew this Pokemon from long ago. It was the same one that had attacked them when they first met. Severely damaging Dawn's Togetic, Julie, and immoblizing everyone else using Ominous Wind, only Romeo and Juliet are able to withstand the attack from behind their protective barriers. Romeo assures Juliet that even though it may be difficult, they had to do what they could to stop the giant enemy. Each of them are quickly ensnared by the Drifblim's ribbon-like arms, though, and cannot escape. To their horror, the two are lifted into the air and slammed together, their bodies being used as weapons against each other. Dawn witnesses the devastating attack and uses her own powers to defeat the Drifblim and cause a full retreat of the colony. She races off to tend to her fallen friends, only to find that Romeo did not survive. He was killed by a deadly blow to the head from which blood was pouring out. As Dawn and Juliet sit beside Romeo's fallen form, a light forms before them, depicting Romeo's memories of when he and Juliet were together. It was his parting gift to Juliet as he sensed his demise. In those brief images he conveyed all his love to Juliet. Moves: *Teleport *Close Combat *Psycho Cut *Confusion *Brick Break *Future Sight Trivia: *Romeo and Juliet were both captured on the same route, which would break the rules of a Nuzlocke. However, Dawn's journey is not technically a Nuzlocke since it is not based off of an actual playthrough of the game. *Romeo and Juliet, unlike their namesakes, were not forbidden lovers. In fact, nothing is known about the family of either one. *Romeo did not appreciate Dawn's tactic of using Juliet's feminine powers as a weapon against Maylene's Machoke. He was just a tad jealous. Category:Pokemon Category:Dawn's Pokemon Category:Deceased Pokemon